Wedding night
by Penny Charlotte Brown
Summary: Oscar s magical wedding night


Wedding night

It was Oscar`s wedding night, something she had never expected. She thought she would never marry, but after falling in love with the most wonderful man in the world, she wouldn´t have been happier.

That night,

She was a little nervous, but he ensured that everything would go fine. And she trusted him. Why wouldn´t she? After all, he was the one, who had stood by her side all this time. They had shared many adventures together, and this was just another. Only more wonderful than any other adventure…

"I love you, Oscar" he said and carried her to their bed and put her down gently.

"Oh, Carl…" she uttered "and I love you, so much"

He smiled mildly before coming towards her. His big, yet soft hands caressed her cheek. His lips touched her neck gently. Each and every kiss sent shivering feelings for Oscar. It felt so good.

He started to undress her slowly. One by one, piece by piece he took closes off of her, kissing her at the same time. He only stopped when there were only few things left.

"Are you alright?" he looked into her blue eyes. Smiling gently.

She nodded shyly. Taking some breath, at the same time.

"I want to see…" she wanted to say, but stopped her sentence.

He only smiled. Without saying anything, he started to take his clothes off. And he took them off fast, much faster than hers. "Oh…" Oscar sighed as she saw his chest. Gosh, it was beautiful. So manly, with all the muscles…

Then she lowered her gaze and saw his…

She blushed completely. And her heart started to beat fast. As he climbed towards her completely naked, she backed away. She leaned back as much as she could, only to realize that she was now lying on the bed. He on top of her.

She was shivering with excitement. What was he planning to do? She closed her eyes and spread her legs, but nothing happened. And when she opened those, she saw him smiling at her. With his eyes shining.

"Not yet, Oscar" he told her. "I want to wait until you´re ready, too"

But what that supposed to mean? She thought. She had no idea, until she felt his hands on her body, slowly caressing her. He gently took off the remaining clothes. And then he kissed her neck, her chest. Then he moved to her breast. He started to lick it, then suck it. Then the other one.

She started to feel weird. So very weird. But exciting, at the same time. She felt as his left hand caressed her leg. Oh, how it felt wonderful. His lips kissed her upper body, while his right hand gently touched her waist.

"Ooh…" she sighed. This was amazing. What a wonderful feeling it was to be in the arms of a man she loved so dearly. In the arms of her husband.

"Oscar" he whispered into her ear. At the same time she felt something hard between her legs. And as she looked, she saw _it_ again, this time so…so…

Suddenly she felt so wet. And so empty. Why? Why did she feel that way? As if there was something missing…Right there, in her womanly part…

She whispered in his ears that she was ready, and soon she felt _it_. "AAH!" she screamed as she felt him coming inside. Gosh, it was so huge. Or was she small? It didn´t matter, because…It was exactly what she had wanted to.

She put her legs tight on him waist and started to move. She felt his body close to her. And that what she had wanted. She wanted him so badly. She felt so good.

"Oscar" he whispered again "I love you"

"I love you, too"

Then he looked at her. Just to see if she was alright. She gave him the sign. She smiled. She was more than ok. She was great. And ready. He gently kissed her. And then…

He started to move, first slowly, and then faster. And faster.

He was still caressing her. Her waist, her long legs. Kissing her neck.

"Oh" she sighed "Carl…" she started to scratch his back. Not too furiously. She didn´t want to hurt him. As he didn´t want to hurt her.

Their bodies moved together, as if they were one and same. They both sighed with pleasure.

But then, something weird happened. Something…she felt as if she had exploded from the inside. She screamed out of pleasure. "Carl!"

"Oscar!" she felt him releasing something. It felt so amazing.

She was breathing heavily as she hold him tight. That had been amazing. She was now his wife. And he was her husband. She smiled.

She then realised him and felt him pulling out. After that he came to her, and took her into his arms, caressing her and kissing her. She felt to save. And loved.

"Oscar" he said as he looked at her. The night was so warm…he held her tight in his arms and caressed her hair gently.

Oscar could only smile. But her smile showed everything. It was so pure and so deep, that he knew her feelings without uttering a word.

She was resting calmly in his arms. She looked so peaceful and happy. They had just shared the most wonderful moment together he had thought never could come true, but there she was…in his arms, naked under the cover…she had just become his…

They had made love the most beautiful way. She had sometimes dreamed about it, but she had never imagined it would be so amazing. Sharing everything with the man of her dreams, giving all to him, and he had shown her how much he loved her. He had caressed her everywhere and she had responded to it. They had experienced everything together, and now she had lost her virginity to him.

"Oscar, I love you"

"Carl…" she responded "my husband, I love you, too."

After holding each other, they started to kiss again. She leaned back on her pillow, and he came closer. He started to kiss her everywhere, again; her stomach, her breast, her neck…She felt so wonderful to feel his touch…She was ready for him. And he came. Inside her…

"Oh, Carl!"

And they started to make love, again…


End file.
